Jinx (Teen Titans)
Jinx is an Honorary Titan and former villainess. Prior to joining the Teen Titans, Jinx was a former top student of the H.I.V.E. Academy and the former leader of the H.I.V.E. Five. She is also the girlfriend of Kid Flash. The P Team Storyline She is the leader of a group called "The Action Crusaders". Before The Wrath of God of War, Jinx meets both Knuckles and Death the Kid, the three become great friends. Knuckles and Death the Kid tells Jinx to recruited many members to her team known as the Action Crusaders Members. Her theme song Her second theme song The Wrath of God of War Jinx debuted alongside her team to help Knuckles and others against Ares,Khan, and James Moriarty. Meister of War Jinx returns to help the heroes against Zeus and the other villains. The Legend of Maka Albarn Jinx returns to help the heroes save Maka find her kingdom and help them against Ra's Al Ghul, Shinnok, Katherine, and Torres. For the first time, Jinx becomes one of the main characters in the Adventures. Allies and enemies Best friends: Kid Flash,Knuckles, Death the Kid, Rainbow Dash, Maka Albarn Worst Enemies: Every Teen Titans villain, Amora the Enchantress, and Dennis the Hitman Friends: Kid Flash, Other Teen Titans heroes, John Connor, Ratonhnhaké:ton, Trevor Phillips, Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa,Tulio, Miguel, Regina, Nel, Strax, Gluttony, Geralt of Rivia, Scorpius, Tyrion, Captain S, Doktor, Dr. Stewart, Alisa Enemies: Other Teen Titans villains, Ares, the League of Deathfecta, Khan, the Legion of Darkness, James Moriarty, Zeus, the Olympus Empire, Johan Liebert, the Murderistic League, Kingpin, the Criminal Empire, Darkona, the Darken Gathering, Zorg, the New Elders of the Realm, Mecha Sonic Relationships Kid Flash Knuckles Riso Death the Kid Rainbow Dash Maka Albarn Maka Albarn is one of Jinx's closest friends. They both met in The Wrath of God of War Rises and become close friends. Maka and Jinx's relationships is similar to Lizbeth and Heloise. Maka is also Jinx's closest partner to Jinx as well. Pigma Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters that hail from The Teen Titans Universe Category:Leaders and Boss Category:The Action Crusaders Members Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Action Heroines Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Main Members of The Remade P Team Members Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Tomboys Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Main Members of The Action Crusaders Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Strong Category:Major Characters in The P Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Kid Flash and Jinx Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Partner Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Criminal Empire Category:Enemies of The Murderistic League Category:Enemies of The Darken Gathering Category:Enemies of The S Faction Category:Enemies of The Olympus Empire Category:Enemies of The New Elders of the Realm Category:Partial Human Category:The Action Crusaders Members Appeared in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Likable villains Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Main Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lauren Tom Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters in The Great Island War Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story